


Don't be a Stranger

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Series: OQ drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are collection of drabbles that I wrote for Ayla (flyingbluebirds on tumblr) as a mystery anon writer. They are all quite short as they were ask box fics. Written in various styles from various points of view!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The Evil Queen reflects on how people perceive her!  
> Very very short, they do get longer!  
> Enjoy

Contrary to popular belief, the thing Regina hated most, was not Snow White. Though that naïve snitch did come a close second. It was people’s ignorance. People assumed she had always been evil. She had somehow been born this way. Ugh didn’t they know anything- evil isn’t born, it’s made. She did not become the Evil Queen because of vengeance or a desire to be feared. She became the Evil Queen out of necessity. Regina was nothing but a pawn in her mothers game.

Regina Mills was the girl that believed love was possible, that love brought happiness to one’s life. Regina Mills thought love was strength, the strongest bond in the universe, able to break any curse. Love may be the greatest strength but it is also the greatest weakness. Love made you vulnerable. Love made you a target. That is why she became the Evil Queen. Regina became the Evil Queen because she knew she couldn’t be loved. Not truly.

She had a chance at freedom and love but it was taken away. Crushed right before her eyes. The Evil Queen was the persona she had created herself to hide away all the pain, all of her insecurities. Over time the mask had become easier to slip on. Still for years she would look in the mirror and say to Regina Mills don’t be a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos,comments appreciated.


End file.
